


It's a wonderful day in Digitalia, and you are a horrible person.

by CloudDragon



Category: Digitalta's Digital Wonderland
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen, There is going to be so much death in this, be warned, everyone will probably die at some point, like seriously plot armor does not exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: Basically I was writing a Villain!Deku story and had motivation left over so I started writing this and this happened.Everyone's probably going to act a little bit psycho from time to time, at least the killers will.Also yes I have all of these people's permission for this. They even said what sort of serial killers they'd like to be in the killer's cases.
Relationships: Cloud & Sketch
Kudos: 5





	It's a wonderful day in Digitalia, and you are a horrible person.

Cloud stalked closer, red droplets falling from her claws. She licked one of them, giggling a tad hysterically. "Ah, blood. How long it's been since I tasted it. Metallic, Like licking a metal spoon." She grinned. "Do you know how that feels? Most of the time I just do it when I'm eating soup or something, but sometimes the flavor of the metal comes through instead. Not the best of things, but I'm not going to pretend I'm complaining, either." She said, her grin long having crossed over into manic. 

"Now, little sweet, let's see how much I can make you _bleed,_ shall we?" 

Cloud stood up, satisfied and yet wanting blood more than ever at the same time. Her claws tingled in a way they hadn't in months, aching to tear into human flesh once more. Now this, this was living. That was a good kill. 

And yet her arms _ached_ for more. Her teeth ached to chew into flesh, her horns ached to run red with the blood of her prey. She longed to _kill,_ to feast, to destroy _._

But the man she had killed was no longer recognizable as such. Honestly, he would be lucky if the people who found his body didn't just mistake him for the site of some bird of prey having their meal, as there was next to nothing left and what was was nigh unrecognizable as human.

Cloud held her trophy up to the light; A small button, taken from the edge of the man's sleeve. The light of the moon shone through, illuminating it like a crystal and sending specks of rainbow reflected across the alleyway. 

She smiled. _And to think this beauty was wasting away in such a place. Do not worry, my gem. You'll be safe, and then I'll go out to find more._

And _this_ was why she loved the hunt.


End file.
